worldofmotufandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyadi Consortium
The Abyadi Consortium is a collection of islands on the Aiga Sea. It is held by the Bronze Consort of the Church of Bahamut. The islands are connected by a network of teleportation circles controlled by the church. Geography The Abyadi Consortium consists of the range of volcanic islands scattered about the Aiga Sea. The largest of these is Moyama, home of the city of Abyad, and the massive volcano known as Ħalq tad-dragun, Mouth of the Dragon. History Culture The islands and people of the Consortium are collected under the Church of Bahamut. The Tempest Guard has a presence in every Consortium monastery and stronghold, which allows the otherwise far-flung islands to share one banner. Government The Bronze Consort The Consortium is led by the Bronze Consort, said to be the consort to the Platinum Dragon himself. The title is passed through family lines; preference for the throne goes to the first born daughter of each monarch, although whoever holds the throne is considered to be Bahamut's consort regardless of gender. The current Bronze Consort, Ralisia VIII Meilaq, has held the throne for the past 228 years. The Tempest Guard The primary military force of the Consortium is the Tempest Guard, adherents of the Church of Bahamut with a focus on martial strength. The ranks of the Guard are modeled after the hierarchy of metallic dragons, with their standing increasing on the number of each type of dragon that fought alongside Bahamut. Thus, the ranks of the guard in ascending order of prestige are: Gold Guard, Silver Guard, and Bronze Guard. The Bronze Guard is the most elite force of the Bronze Consort; there are only a dozen or so Bronze Guards at any time. The Silver Guard numbers in the hundreds, the Gold, the thousands. Platinum Initiates Every island in the Consortium has a monastery which acts as a religious and cultural hub for the surrounding population. Each monastery is overseen by a Platinum Initiate, a highly-ranked member of the church differentiated from the Tempest Guard by their focus on law and religion as opposed to military and religion. While members of the Guard technically outrank Platinum Initiates within the church, the Guard is still expected to defer to the local Platinum Initiate within their specific monastery. Society Abyadi culture varies from island to island. While the islands are connected by the church's teleportation network, each island or island cluster acts as its own community. Gender and Sexuality While the Bronze Consort is the lover of Bahamut, they have almost always taken a temporal spouse at some point during their reign. This has led to a large amount of reverence for three person romantic groups—so much so that the arrangement is known being Involved in the Abyadi Way all around the Aiga Sea. Bahamut is said to love each Bronze Consort, regardless of their gender, so bisexuality is interpreted as holy within Abyadi culture. Notable Locations Notable locations within the Abyadi Consortium include: * Mdella * Moyama - the largest island of the Consortium and home of the capital * The Kuka Islands * The Olohi Islands * Telaxatt Category:Locations